MustangXReader
by shigurefan101
Summary: You meet a totally amazing guy named Roy Mustang, and you two fall in love and get married. HOWEVER, the homunculi are preparing your doom. WHAT'LL HAPPEN?
1. Chapter 1

"You know what Roy? You REALLY need to get a wife" Maes Huges said yet again to his friend Roy Mustang.

Maes, his family, and Roy all sat at a booth at a restaurant they were eating at.

"Maes, how many times do I have to tell you. I don't have time to keep a relationship, nor do I want one." Roy was now tired of the subject he had been trying so hard to ignore.

"Not even a girlfriend? Trust me you'll be much happier" Maes persuaded.

"No."

"A dog? You love dogs!"

"NO LEAVE IT ALO-" right then, he noticed a young girl walk by and sit down at a booth from across from him. He didn't even know her name and he was in love with her. He watched her sit down, smile to the waiter, open up a journal and start to write in it.

"Roy. Roy. ROY. MUSTANG!" Maes shouted. Roy sat up, shocked in surprise, and whipped his head around to his friend.

"What?! Can't you tell that I'm BUSY?" he snapped at Maes.

"Sounds like somebody's in ll-oo-vv-ee!" Maes practically sang.

"Am not I don't even know her. Besides, she's sitting with that blonde boy. And it's not like, uh, I like, LIKE her or anything. I mean, eh, heh heh, I...I..." he was distracted as he turned his head to look at her again.

Several minutes (that felt like seconds to Mustang) passed when another girl came in and kissed the blonde boy on the cheek.

"Bet you're releaved huh?" Roy turned his head back to Maes.

"What?" Roy didn't quite catch on.

"Oh come on, go talk to her. It's not everyday you find someone you like, ESPECIALLY YOU."

"Hey. Well, yeah, I guess I should, but I don't want to interrupt, so..."

Just then the boy and his girlfriend stood up, waved goodbye, and left.

"Here's your chance Roy."

"Yeah. Now or never as they say."

Roy got up to talk to the girl. About half way, he turned around to Maes, and he nodded his head, urging him to go on. He turned back around and walked up to her.

"Uh, h-hi" he said. He'd never been so nervous in his life.

"Hi!" she seemed to say confidently.

"I-I'm Roy."

"(Name). Nice to meet you. Want to sit down?"

"Uh, yeah! Sure!" Seconds turned into minutes, which turned into hours.

-Time Skip-

Maes walked with Roy down the halls of Central.

"So you really seemed to hit it off with that girl the other night huh?"

"Yeah. I guess that you could say that." Mustang couldn't help but close his eyes and think about (Name).

"So, what happened?" Maes asked.

"Well, her name is (Name) (L/N), she's a/an (occupation-not alchemist), and also loves dogs. She is super nice too. Oh and I showed her my mad alchemy skills."

"Okay, did you guys just talk? Did you kiss her? I rreeaallyy want to know" Maes said with his 'idiot' voice.

"Well, I walked her home, and yes, I did kiss her." Roy couldn't contain it any longer. He clenched his fists and jumped into the air.

"Okay so you were right; having someone does make you feel better!" Roy shouted. He just couldn't wait until his first official date with (Name).

-Time Skip-

"Do I look okay?" (Name) asked her blonde friend (f/n). She had been friends with him for what seemed like forever.

"Perfect" he said. Right then the door bell rang.

"Well? I'm off!" (Name) said and smiled, grabbed her purse and opened the door. She had met this hot guy Named Roy, and well? Today was their first date.

"Hi (Name)" Mustang said as she opened the door.

"Hi Roy!"

-Time Skip-

(Name) and Roy's date went AMAZING (obviously).  
They pulled up to (Name)'s house in Roy's black car.  
"Thanks so much Roy this has been a lot of fun."  
"It has hasn't it?" he smiled and said. He looked in her beautiful (e/c), and she looked into his dark grayish-brown ones. They leaned their heads in towards each other and their lips met. They both felt like their stomachs were doing flip-flops.  
"I love you (Name)."  
"I love you too Roy."  
He kissed her again, this time with more passion and confidence. They wrapped their hands around each other, turning a simple kiss into a 10 minute make-out session.

-Time Skip-

Ever since Roy started dating (Name) just over a year ago, he'd been much happier, and everyone in Central noticed this too. They had moved in with each other about 5 months ago, and from there things only got better.  
"Today's the day Hughes" Roy said to his best friend.  
"Friday?" he asked.  
"No stupid, the day that I do the thing that you've begged for me to do ever since I met you. I'm gonna ask (Name) to marry me!"  
Maes looked at his friend with shocked puppy dog eyes. "REALLY!"  
"Yup."  
Roy had the whole thing planned out- he was taking her out to a fancy restaurant, and when the waiter brought their wine, the ring he bought for her would be in her glass.  
"Oh Roy this will be great! You're getting married! Oh Oh! By the way, in the future, can I watch your kids while you two are away spending time with each other doing who knows what? Well, I have an idea what you'll probably be doing but-"  
"You pervert" Roy said cutting off Maes' preposterous rambling.

-Intermission XD-

"Hello my dear (Name)" Roy said to his soon to be fiance.  
"Hi Roy!" she said leaning up kissing him on the cheek. Roy, being the gentleman he was, he opened the passenger side door for her.  
"Where are we going you never told me?" she asked.  
"It's a surprise" he said.  
When they got the restaurant, (Name) was shocked. She had always dreamed about going to that restaurant, but never did because she never had the money.  
"Wow Roy. How-"  
"Because. Now" he said while pulling out a chair for her, "sit." He walked over to his own chair and sat down.  
"We have to talk" he said sternly while putting his elbows on the table, folding his hands, and resting his head on his crossed fingers. (Name) was nervous at first, she thought that he was mad at her.  
"Are you...mad at me Roy?" she asked. All he did was laugh.  
Then the waiter brought out two glasses of wine, the one he handed (Name) had a ring in it.  
"Roy..."  
"Go on, take it out." By then she had an idea what was going on. She took her knife, carefully took it out, and wiped the wine off with her napkin.  
"R-" was all she could say before he walked over to her, took her hand that had the ring in it, bent down on one knee, and said, "(Name), I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?" he asked with pleading eyes.  
(Name) tried to hold back tears of joy. "Oh Roy. YES!" she said cupping his cheeks and kissing him. The other people in the dining room started to clap, though the happy couple barely noticed.  
When you pulled away, he slipped the ring on your finger, and it fit perfectly.  
"I love you so much Roy. Thank you. It's beautiful."  
"Yes. Yes you are" he said looking in your (e/c) orbs.

Meanwhile, in the corner of the room,  
"FINALLY I thought he'd always be sad and alone" Maes said quietly with his puppy dog eyes.

-Time Skip...Da Wedding!-

(Name) took her father's hand, so he could hand her off to Roy. She started to walk down the aisle, and the music started; however it was barely noticeable because of how nervous she was. When she got up to Roy, he said, "Wow. You look...amazing (Name)!"  
"Likewise" she smiled and said.  
The ceremony seemed to go faster than what seemed possible, and when the two pulled away, the smiled at each other and ran down the aisle and out the doors. (Name) threw the bouquet of flowers out into the crowd, and then Roy pulled her over to the passenger side of the white car, opening the door for her. She got in and Roy followed suit, and they drove off into the sunset without a care in the world.

MEANWHILE:  
"Pity, isn't it. They just got married. Tis a shame that our present to them is their deaths" Lust said to Gluteny.  
"Ooh yes. But can I eat them?!" he said licking his chops.  
"Maybe. But for now, let's at least give the two a little time to themselves. We don't want them TOO unhappy on their 'special' day now do we?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Name) (L/N) and Roy Mustang sat together at a fancy restaurant on the pier. They had gone to France for their honeymoon. Little did they know that their (for now) perfect lives were coming to an end.

"Where is that fire breathing colonel of yours?" Lust asked Maes Hughes.  
"I-I don't know it's not my job to keep track of others' personal lives!" he shouted.  
"OH PLEASE can I eat him?!" Gluteny asked his (I guess you could say) mentor.  
"No Gluteny stop asking. We need him. Now where were we? WHERE IS MUSTANG?!" Maes sadly had no other choice but to tell. It was Mustang, or his family, and family ALWAYS comes first.  
Lust (and Gluteny) were helping an Ishbalian survivor with the title Scar to destroy all the state alchemists in return for a philosopher's stone. So, their next target was Roy Mustang, the Fire Alchemist.

"Oh (Name) I just love you so much" Roy said to his new wife as he wrapped his arm around her, looking out over Paris on top of the Eiffel Tower.  
"I love you too Roy."  
"Oh look how cute. A newly-wed couple. Too bad their lives are about to end RIGHT NOW" Lust said in her sarcastic tone. Roy and (Name) turned around.  
"L-Lust, what are you doing here?!" Roy said as he put his arm in front of (Name).  
"Roy, what's happening?!" she protested.  
"Well let's fill this innocent girl in. I'm going to kill you, and then Mustang will go because he won't have you. Sad isn't it?" Lust said she put her hand on Gluteny's back.  
"Why are you doing this?" Roy asked.  
"To help someone. You've probably heard of him. The name's Scar." Roy's eyes widened at the sound of his name.  
"How did you find us?!"  
"Oh with a little help from your friend. Oh what's his name; Maes? Yes that's it. But don't blame him. I told him that if he didn't tell me where you were that I'd kill his hideous family."  
"M-Maes" (Name) said, trembling with fear. Not only did she not know what was going on, she didn't know that 'Lust' was a homunculus, only because Mustang hadn't told her yet.  
"Listen (Name), run. Don't look back. Never do. Just run" Roy told her.  
"W-what? Why? I can't leave you! I love you! Plus, I have nowhere TO run."  
Well? He hadn't that. "Well, just stay behind me." He pulled out what he refers to as 'the Glove' out of his coat pocket and put it on.  
"Oh how cute. You think a little flame will hurt us? HA! Gluteny, are you hungry?"  
"Oh yes yes! CAN I EAT HIM?!" Gluteny asked with wide eyes (If that's possible XD).  
"Yes you can." Gluteny started to walk towards them. Roy snapped his fingers and a flame came out, which only delayed Gluteny for a moment. Then to Roy's misfortune, it started to rain.  
"Crap" he said under his breathe.  
"What is the all-powerful Flame Alchemist afraid of a little rain?" Gluteny asked.  
"Uh..." he stared blankly at him.  
"WAIT!" (Name) plowed out from behind Roy.  
"(NAME)! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Roy shouted.  
"I do remember saying 'I do' at that alter, agreeing that I'd do anything to protect you" she smiled at him.  
"Yeah but..."  
"Look. Lust is it? Well, I somehow get the impression you're after a philosopher's stone to make you human right?" (Name) asked.  
"Yeah how did you find out so quickly?" Lust answered (Name)'s question with a question of her own.  
"Magic. But anyways, what if I gave you MY body, so you can be human? And I'll take your body?" she continued.  
"WHAT NO (NAME) W-"  
"Shush Roy."  
"That would work great what a fantastic idea (Name). But you do know that that wouldn't stop Scar from going after Mustang..." Lust was agreeing to this plan 100%.  
"I know. But if I'm a homunculi, I could stop him."  
The next thing that happened was a shining green light that admitted from (Name) and Lust, switching their souls into each others bodies.  
"Well, au revior!" Lust (inside (Name)'s body) said. Gluteny followed disappointingly behind.  
Meanwhile, (Name) (inside Lust's body) lay limp on the ground. Roy ran over to her as fast as he could.  
"(NAME)! (NAME) WAKE UP!" he shouted as he knelt down on the ground crying. No matter how beautiful Lust was, she'd never compare to the beauty of (Name) in Mustang's opinion.  
After a few minutes, the soldiers from central came up to the top of the tower to get them.  
"ROY! ROY! I'M SO SORRY!" Maes shouted as he walked over to Mustang and (Name).  
"It's all my fault. It's all my fault I'm sorry I...why are you crying over Lust?" Maes went from almost crying to almost, ALMOST laughing.  
"Sir I'd advise you to step back" Riza said pointing a gun at the homunculus body.  
"NO! DON'T SHOOT! (NAME) SWITCHED BODIES WITH LUST SO..." Roy said with more tears falling from his eyes, then added, "so she could save me. I'm so stupid."

-Time Skip-

(Name) opened her eyes to find herself lying her bed at home. She got up and looked in the mirror. She looked like Lust. 'Oh yeah. I switched bodies with her' she thought. She then heard arguing going on in the kitchen. She opened the door quietly, listening to the conversation.  
"We have to find her body. I want her back. I married (Name) not Lust" Roy said sternly to the others.  
"I know sir but if she's in a human body at least she can't do any damage on the city" Maes argued.  
"I DON'T CARE!" Roy shouted as he slammed his fists on the table.  
"But sir..."  
"ARGH!"  
(Name) eavesdropped on more of the conversation, finding herself not being able to understand the rest. Then she heard footsteps coming towards the room. Roy opened the door and stepped in.  
"Oh sorry (Name) did I wake you?" he asked.  
"Oh no not at all! Eh?" She found that not only did she look different, she sounded different too.  
"Look, I promise I'm going to get your body back."  
"Roy you don't have to" she protested.  
"Yes I do. I fell in love with (Name), not, well, no offense, but I DIDN'T fall in love with THAT creature. I want my (Name) back. She walked over to him and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"I love you Roy."  
"I love you too (Name)."

Roy, Maes, and several others set out to find (Name)'s body.


	3. Chapter 3

"Roy! Roy! We found her!" Maes shouted to Roy. Roy turned the corner to find Hughes and several other soldiers pinning (Name)'s body to the ground.  
"Let me go you promised that if I left you alone that I could have her body!" Lust shouted.  
"No, that was my wife. I never promised ANYTHING."

-Time Skip-

Roy, Maes, and the other soldiers strapped Lust down to the table in the operating room of Central. Without her homunculus powers she was helpless.  
"This is going to have to be fast" Roy said. (Name) came over and stood next to the table, waiting to get her body back.  
"So here's the plan- you're going to switch bodies with Lust again, and once you're back in your body," Maes said, then whispered in her ear, " say...'waffles'. Don't ask it's just random. And say it immediately once you're back in your body. Okay?" She nodded her head.  
"Ready (Name)?" Mustang asked.  
"Yup" she said. It was now (Name)'s turn to switch the souls, because (Name) had the homunculus powers. A moment or two later, a green light filled the room. Then a few seconds later, (Name) stood up and shouted "WAFFLES!" Then, one of the soldiers in the room pulled out his pocket knife and thrusted it into the seal on Lust's chest.  
"Why? Why? I just wanted to be human?!" she hissed. "And who will take care of Gluteny? Envy sure won't?"  
"Don't worry" Mustang said, "we already took care of them. We cut Gluteny's tongue off, and also stabbed the seal on Envy. So in other words, they're dead."  
Lust's eyes widened in shock, just before the light left her dark eyes and her pale skin went even paler. (Name) didn't even have time to figure out what happened before Roy came over to her and cradled her like a baby.  
"Are you alright? (Name), you in there? We heard you just a minute ago."  
"Roy! Yes it's me I'm alright it's okay" she said trying to calm him down.  
"(Name)! (Name) can you hear me?! TALK TO ME!" Roy shouted again.  
She tried to talk again, but she realized that when she opened her mouth to talk, nothing would come out. So instead, she got up and walked over to the chalkboard on the other side of the room. She wrote, "yes, it's me, (Name), don't worry. I just lost my voice is all. It's probably from the shock and pressure I'm under. I'm sure it'll come back soon though."  
Roy's eyes widened and he smiled. He walked over to her and hugged her again, showering her with kisses.  
"Oh (Name) I... missed you... so much I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you...SO MUCH" he said in between kisses.

-Time Skip-

It had been days since (Name) got her body back, and she still was only able to say a few select words.  
"(Name), you hungry?" Roy asked. She nodded her head. Roy put a dish of (f/f) down in front of (Name), and she was able to croak out a weak, "t-thank you".  
Meanwhile, they were living with Ed and Al's grandmother and Winrey, so they could avoid Scar. Riza, Ed and Al, and a few other soldiers were with them. You could definitely say that it was a full house. It was, however, lots of fun.  
(Name) sat on the bed her and Roy were sharing, while Roy was in the other room talking to Ed and Al (who had become like sons to the two of them). Riza came in and sat next to (Name) on the bed.  
"Are you okay?" she asked. She nodded her head and managed to say, "yes, thank you."  
"Good you're talking more" she smiled and said.  
"Colonel Mustang will be in in a few minutes" she said, then left. You mentally laughed. You thought it was cute that even after he told her that when she's not on duty she could just call him Roy, Riza still called him 'Colonel Mustang'.  
Roy walked in a few minutes later.  
"Funny. Ed called me 'dad' when I was talking to him. Two years ago he couldn't stand me."  
That's when (Name) started thinking- she loved those boys with all her heart. Although they were only a few years away from being adults, she wanted to adopt them.

-Time Skip-

(Name) had finally gotten her voice back after about another week.  
"Roy" she said, although her voice was still a little shaky.  
"Yeah" he said while looking up from his papers (procrastinators unite! Eh, maybe later).  
"About Ed and Al" she said.  
"What about them?"  
"We should adopt them." Roy's eyes widened.  
"R...really?" he asked, surprised by the question.  
"Yeah!"  
"O-okay" he said. Although he was shocked, he was on board and agreed with that.  
"Wait (Name), didn't you want to have kids of your own?" Roy asked.  
"Yeah. But I love those two."  
"I know. I love them two" he said, going back to focusing on not wanting to do his work.

-Time Skip/8 months-

"I think we should have kids" Roy said to his wife.  
"I couldn't agree more" she said back to him. Although she felt like she already two sons (Ed and Al), she wanted some kids of her own.  
Roy went to work the next day, and got nothing done. But that was normal when there was no action out in the field. Although today he wasn't just staring off into space. Today he was thinking about his future. How his life would change if he and (Name) had kids. However his thoughts were interrupted when Riza walked in.  
"Sir, we have to go out. Scar has been sighted" she said.  
He stood up, and thanked her, and walked out the door.  
They got to the scene, and Scar had already gone and left.  
"SEARCH THE AREA! DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Roy shouted.  
"Yes sir!" the other soldiers said and took off to go find Scar.  
He watched them run off into the distance until a piece of paper blew into his face. He looked at it and it said, "Watch it Mustang- she's next." He knew exactly what that meant. He got into the black car that brought him there and drove off to his house.  
When he got there, there were already police sirens and police officers outside of their house.  
"Sir. Scar's in there- he's going to kill her!" one of the soldiers said.  
"I know" he said as he pulled on his black coat, kicking the door down with his foot.  
"Where is he?! I KNOW he's not at Central, he left to go scope out my 'scene'" Scar said as he intimidated (Name).  
"I don't know please!" His grip on her only tightened.  
"SCAR! STOP BEING A COWARD AND GET DOWN HERE!" Mustang shouted from downstairs. Scar came out of the bedroom and leaned over the rail.  
"What it's not like you can do anything about it- if you snap your fingers, she'll die too." That was a good point.  
"Oh yes I can" Roy said as he ran up the stairs and tried to punch Scar, but he easily dodged it. He had no choice. He had to use alchemy. Just then he heard Riza come in and shout "Colonel get out of there!" He wasn't about to leave (Name).  
"Riza! Thank goodness you're here. I need to go get (Name) and get her out of here. (Name)! Hold on Riza is going to come get you!"  
Riza ran up the stairs, got (Name), rushed back down and out of the house, and checked to see if she was okay before she went back into the house.  
"Sir I" she started to say.  
"RIZA GET OUT! NOW! THIS ISN'T YOUR FIGHT! NOW!" he shouted, and she left the house.  
"Prepare yourself Scar." And with that he snapped his fingers, sending flames everywhere. Some of them fortunately hit Scar. Before he had time to think about what to do next, Scar had already reached his hand to Roy's forehead.  
"No. I think YOU are the one who needs to prepare." But then Mustang raised up his hand, about to snap his fingers.  
"Looks like we're even then?" Scar laughed.  
"You have a hole in the transmutation circle. You're powerless n-" Roy punched him hard in the jaw.  
Then a fist fight started. It was rare for both of them, but it wasn't like neither of them had done it before.  
The soldiers, Riza and (Name) all heard Mustang yell out of pain when Scar hit him in the stomach.  
"Looks like I win Mustang" he said.  
"No. You lost. You have no one. I DO have someone."  
"HA I have Ishbala, GOD!" Scar shouted, but then a look of sadness washed over him.  
"All you did was kill innocent people who weren't even in the war Scar. I feel bad for you. You only know hate." Scar hated Mustang even more now. He pressed his his hand even harder to Roy's forehead, as if he was going to crush his head. Roy closed his eyes, preparing for his death.  
"NOT SO FAST!" (Name) shouted.  
"(Name)! What are you doing?!" Roy shouted. And with that, she pried Scar off her husband and cut off his arm.

Scar, thanks to (Name)...and Roy... had finally been brought to justice.  
(Name) and Roy were holding each others hands in their own, their foreheads touching.  
They probably would've stayed that way for hours (being the procrastinators they were) if it wasn't for everyone deciding to walk up, ask questions, get information, etc.  
After their work was done, Roy said, "let's go home." (Name) laughed.  
"I don't know if you remember Roy, you lit our house on fire."  
"Oh yeah" he said. But nevertheless, they were happy they could live in peace...for now, and so knowing that they walked off, still hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

FINALLY! IT'S DONE! I hope y'all have enjoyed these. I love Mustang because he's an idiot, he's a perv, and he's a boss, and there really aren't too many MustangXReaders, so I decided it's time the world gets some personal Mustang time too. He agreed to take some time off work (He's kind of a procrastinator) so he could enter into a story just to make us crazed fangirls happy. What a gentleman huh? XD

(Name) and Roy bought a new house out in the country side, believe it or not, Roy got sick and tired of the city life.  
They had two kids in the end, Basil and Cassandra (sorry I love those names WAY TOO MUCH it's what I want to name my kids XD), and even though it wasn't official, Ed and Al became like actual sons to them.

(Name) watched her son and daughter play out in the backyard with the dogs, Ed, and Al on a warm summer day. She put a hand on her stomach; she was having another baby. Then her thought were interupted by Roy coming in the front door and saying, "(Name)! Basil! Cassandra! I'm home!" Then your two kids went inside screaming "DADDY!" like kids typically do.  
"Hi daddy did you have to use fire again at work today?!" Basil asked.  
"No" Roy said and smiled.  
"PAPA PAPA PICK ME UP PICK ME UP!" Cassandra shouted. He picked her up, slung her over his shoulder, and chased Basil outside.  
"About time you got here Colonel!" Ed said like a smart-ass.  
"Well well Edward Elric. Is it just me or have you gotten shorter since I saw you this afternoon?" Roy asked also like a smart-ass.  
"HEY I AM NOT SHORT YOU" Ed shouted, but then took off running as Roy put Cassandra down and started to chase Ed, Al, Basil, Cassandra, and the dog.  
After a few minutes, he came over and sat next to (Name).  
"Hello dear, I don't think I ever got a proper hello from you" he said kissing her on the cheeks.  
"Hey Ed, Al, do you think you could watch Basil and Cassandra for a few minutes?" (Name) asked.  
"Yeah sure!" they both said in unison, continuing to chase the two kids.  
(Name) pulled Roy into the house, and said, "Roy I have to tell you something."  
"Yes (Name)?" he asked.  
"Well, uh, we're having another baby" she said and smiled. She remembered the first time she told him that she was pregnant; he nearly passed out.  
"R-really?!" Roy asked.  
"Yup!" (Name) said wrapping her arms around her husband.  
"Oh (Name) I love you."  
"I love you too Roy."  
"Hey Colonel! Get out here Ah! Basil! Cassandra! Stop climbing on me!"  
They walked back outside, hand in hand, and smiled as they watched Basil and Cassandra climb on top of Ed.  
"You're weally short!" they yelled.  
"AM NOT!" Ed said in defense.  
"I love you Roy" (Name) said leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.  
"I love you too dear" he said leaning his head on top of hers.

And They All Lived...Happily Ever After

THE END!

Cliche RULES XD!...well, sometimes.


End file.
